


Home

by ripewriter



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripewriter/pseuds/ripewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simoun's mission was finished, and it was time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend, Kaye.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance. And I'll be waiting for 30+ days till you can read this and comment.

Simoun was done. He was done playing his game, done feeling this pain. He was done waiting and waiting.

He was going home. But not as Simoun, but as Don Juan Crisostomo Ibarra. And he'll be returning to his love- the love who has seen his at his most broken state, the one who has saved his multiple times. Home to his Elias.

But this does not happen. For every criminal has to pay for his crime. And his punishment is to be without his love. For an eternity.

_I'm sorry Elias._

_I'm very, very sorry._


End file.
